The Riddlers Riddler
by RiddleRiddle12
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Annette who is the riddler's daughter aka riddlerette.(comment if you have suggestions) Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Batman finds out that there is a new villain in Gotham, what is her secret identity? Read more to find out! Please Read and Review.

Author's Note: I have chosen this type of dialogue because it is the easiest to type. If you have any suggestions on how I can make it more descriptive and easy to write, please comment below.

The riddler's hideout. 

The riddler was in his secret hideout, thinking of brilliant new riddles to puzzle the mind of the batman. He heard the door open… 'Who is in my home' he thought, He thought his hideout will not be discovered. A woman walked in, looking almost identical to him except instead of green and yellow, she wore neon blue on black, she stated one of his own riddles.

Mysterious woman 'I am a Forrest without trees, a lake without water and a road without cars. What am I?'

The riddler: 'That's easy it's a map'

Mysterious Woman: 'good, here's another one: they run around a city, but never move what am I?'

The riddler: 'Simple, the answer is walls'

Mysterious woman: 'Good'

She started to walk away 'who are you? And how did you find my hideout?' The riddler asked. The mysterious woman had a cane exactly like the riddler's. She placed it on the ground and sat on top of it!

Mysterious Woman: 'That's easy! I'm you' and with that she laughed wickedly and disappeared with a smoke bomb.

Meanwhile In Wayne Manor-

Bruce: 'I don't know who this person is Alfred' He said as he was reading the paper, the headlines read: Mysterious Woman riddles the world' He picked up his cup of tea and sipped it, he walked over to his window overlooking Gotham.

Alfred: 'I do not know either sir, maybe you should investigate hmm. More Tea sir?'

Bruce: 'yes please, I will go investigate tonight' He said walking towards the door,

Alfred: 'Of course Sir'

Later that day…

Alfred: 'Should I ready the batmobile sir?'

Bruce: 'Yes Alfred'

Just as he was walking into the Batcave, he saw a girl unconscious on the stone floor. There was also a little blood.

Bruce: 'Alfred come down here, there's a girl down here. She must have fallen down the hole. Also get a bed ready for her, she needs medical treatment'

Alfred: 'Yes of course sir'

Dundunduuuunnnn


	2. Chapter 2

The Riddlers Riddler

Authors Note: This is the second chapter of the Riddlers Riddler. However please note if I don't get at least 30 views on the whole story I will discontinue it. Please R&R. Also some characters may sound out of character but I try, so if they're not in character, I'm sorry. Also I am trying to make the chapters slightly longer but also have that episode feeling, when your thinking what happens next?

Rennette 

I woke up to find myself in an old-fashioned bedroom; it looked Victorian with lace across the bed-tops, it also has expensive looking antiques. There was a knock on the door. A man walked in holding a tea tray, on it was a muffin, and a tea pot full of tea.

Man: 'Ahh your awake, I shall get Master Bruce' with that he busily walked out the room.

Bruce Wayne? Is that who he meant? Why would I be in Bruce Wayne's manor? Who am I? Was the question that got me puzzled, I knew my name, but that was it? All these questions were swimming around in my head like little fish. My head hurt when I thought of it. Just then a man, who presumably is probably Bruce Wayne himself, walked through the door. He watched me as I picked up the muffin. It tasted like toffee.

Bruce: 'Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne. I bet you were wondering how you're here.' I nodded, 'You fell down the hole near the manor, and you fell down pretty hard. We found you unconscious; you've been asleep for 4 days. How's your head?' He asked I suddenly got this huge pain in my right temple. I placed my hand on my head. He took this as evidence.

'Ow' I whispered, 'Stay here for a while, do you have a place to stay for when you've recovered?' he asked, I shook my head. 'You don't?' he asked with a puzzled tone. 'I...I...' I started but the room started to darken, my eyelids drooped. 'It's okay, go back to sleep' he said and I fell into a deep sleep.

Bruce/Batman

Bruce closed the curtains and started to walk out the room, being careful not to wake the sleeping girl. He looked at her again and switched off the bedroom light. He was joined by Alfred in the hall.

'How was the girl sir' Alfred asked as they walked down the stairs. 'The girl is alright, she's fallen asleep but the thing that worries me is when I asked her if she had a place to stay, she said no' he explained.

'Maybe she was confused sir? She has had just fallen from quite high up. She may have forgotten who she is.' Alfred explained stopping to start dusting the portraits of the Wayne's.

'That is a possibility. Good thinking' Bruce replied. 'I will look more into it'

Just then a box came through the mail box. It was green with a black question mark on the cover.

-Chapter End-


End file.
